Solamente tú
by GloferaFanFics
Summary: Cuerpo a cuerpo,hombre y mujer se irán quemando en el fuego blanco del amor. Secuela de No me olvides


Capítulo uno

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza.

-¡Bulma!-Gritó su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos color zafiro, se acerca a la muchacha para abrazarla-¡Sabía que despertarías!- La soltó- Iré a avisarle a tu padre y Tights.

Estaba callada y pensativa. Lo único que recordaba era haberse desmayado por una razón. Razón que recordó después de unos segundos y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, lo había perdido, estaba muerto, él junto a sus amigos, los extrañaría, pero más a él, su primer amor, con el que se iba a casar en un futuro no tan lejano, con él que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma. Fantasías que se irían a un rincón de su imaginación, solamente sueños.

Salió de la nave apenas esta quedó en el suelo.

Lo primero que hizo fue comunicarse con Raditz, se resigna luego de llamarlo diez veces, posiblemente este ocupado o muerte, opto por creer en la primera opción. Sin sacarse el _scouter_ de su oído, prosiguió caminado en el hermoso lugar poblado de árboles y arbustos. En el transcurso comenzó a comer las frutas que caían de los árboles, le agradaba el lugar.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su dirección, caminó con cautela, no tenía miedo. Había escuchado que en el planeta Tierra vivían uno de los seres más débiles de la galaxia, confiado de ello, siguió su camino con total tranquilidad.

Paró al ver al ser vivo frente a él, a simple vista se podía ver que era un terrícola, un hombre de edad madura,Kakarotto lo miró con curiosidad, él hombre igual.

-Dime jovencito, ¿Estás perdido?- Preguntó amablemente el anciano.

\- No, solo observo lo que hay en este planeta.

-¿Eres de este planeta?

\- No, vengo del planeta Vegeta.

\- Oh, ya veo... ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial. Mi planeta acaba de ser destruido y mis padres me mandaron aquí para estar a salvo.

\- Lo lamento mucho. Si deseas puedes vivir en mi casa. No es un palacio pero si alcanzamos los dos, claro, si deseas.

-¡Me encantaría señor!

No llevaba menos de un mes en ese planeta donde gobernaba ese energúmeno despreciable y ya se quería ir. Lo peor, es que ese sufrimiento duraría por muchos años, debido a que su planeta estaba destruido, por ende, no había reino que gobernar, no habría boda, no habría ella en su vida. No la vería nunca más, no se imaginaba como se moría de volver a observar esos hermosos ojos azules, esa figura tan venusta, su picardía propia de ella, esas muestras de amarlo y su incomparable aroma, ella era irreemplazable. Sabía que no resistiría en ir a buscarla, pero primero tendría que derrotar a ese tirano. Tarea complicada, pero no imposible.

Con ese pensamiento sale de la ducha de su habitación, el único lugar agradable para él, luego de vestirse, salió del cuarto en dirección a Freezer, ya que había sido llamado por él.

Se encuentra a Radtiz a mitad del pasillo, este no siente su presencia por estar conversando en susurro desde el _scouter_ de este mismo.

-En cuanto tenga tiempo, iré a visitarte.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo?-_ Reconoció esa voz perfectamente.

-No sé, cuando tenga vacaciones y sin que Freezer se dé cuenta, tú solo mantente con vida en la Tierra- ¿Tierra? ¡Dijo Tierra!, ella se encontraba, tenía que avisarle de todo lo ocurrido, sin que hacer mucho, le quita el _scouter_ a Raditz.

-Kakarotto.

- _¿Vegeta?, ¡Hola,¿Qué tal?_

\- Busca a Bulma.

-¿ _Bulma? Pero ella se encuentra en la Tierra. Espera, yo estoy en la tierra. Que tonto jajaja_

-Idiota, como sea, búscala de inmediato y me avisas.

- _¡Okey!... ¿Dónde vive?_

 _-_ En _Capsule Corp_ , adiós-Colgó la comunicación, le dio el _scouter_ a Raditz y junto a él se dirige donde Freezer.

Guardó el _scouter_ en el cajón de la pequeña casita, tendría que buscarla, no solo porque era una obligación, la extrañaba, su mejor amiga estaba tan cerca de él que por distraído no se había percatado.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- Preguntó el anciano, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

\- Con mi hermano y Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta?... ¿Tú amigo?

-Sí, es el príncipe de mi planeta.

\- Oh, valla, su nombre es igual al del planeta.

\- Exacto...! Por cierto!, ¿Conoce a Bulma?

-¿Bulma qué?

\- Vive en...Ya se me olvidó. Es mi amiga, es la princesa de la Tierra.

-¿Princesa Bulma?... ¡Ah! , si la conozco, es la hija del doctor Brief, ¿Es tu amiga?

\- Si, nos conocemos desde niños, estuvo un año en mi planeta.

\- Interesante...Supongo que la quieres ver.

\- Si, es urgente.

\- Bien, mañana a primera hora partimos, ahora vamos a dormir- El joven observo una bola amarilla en la mano del anciano.

-¿Qué es eso?-Apuntó al objeto.

\- Es una esfera, la encontré en los matorrales, se ve bonita para decoración- La dejo sobre la mesita de noche.

Sin más que decir, ambos se quedaron dormidos

.

.

.

.

.

Salió a calentar antes de partir con el anciano. Estaba muy emocionado, se reencontraría con la peliazul, no la volvió a ver desde que la niña partió, pero aun así mantenían comunicación cuando ella llamaba y él también, con el celular que ella le había regalado y lo mantenía escondidas ya que el príncipe era muy celoso. Bulma formaba parte de su vida, algo imposible de borrar en su memoria.

Estaba tan pensativo que no se percató que se acercaba al final del monte, un llamado por parte del anciano lo distrae, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera al vació. Trato de volar pero la gravedad le ganó y las ramas se lo impidieron. Su cabeza impactó con una roca, provocando que cayera en un profundo sueño.

La primera semana se sintió deprimida y con ganas de estar en soledad. Dejó el colegio para comenzar estudiar en casa, hoy era su cumpleaños número dieciséis, sabía que su madre le haría una fiesta "sorpresa", asistiría por compromiso, no tenía ánimos, la muerte del joven le había afectado demasiado, aun así, sabía que no podía estar aferrada a él por siempre, ahora solo sería un hermoso recuerdo.

Tenía que seguir adelante, debía estar alegre, hoy era su examen final de secundaria y además daría el examen para la universidad. El cual si aprobaba, ya estaría graduada y lo más importante !Hoy era su cumpleaños! , se levantó de la cama, en unas horas daría los exámenes. Se cambio y fue hacía el ático, a sacar unas herramientas para arreglar su televisor.

A medida que sacaba cosas, unas esferas anaranjadas le llamaron la atención,las estudio cuidadosamente, ambas llevaban una estrellas, una de las esfera llevaba colocada seis estrellas y la otra ocho estrellas, la curiosidad le ganó. Con las esferas en mano, pregunto a todos los residentes del hogar, ninguno sabía el significado de las esferas.

El timbre sonó, sabía que era su tutor que venía para dar la prueba, dejó las esferas sobre la cama y bajó a dar el examen.

Tal como lo pensó, aprobó, ahora se encontraba colocándose su vestido color pastel que le acentuaba muy bien a su figura. Su madre entra de improvisto a su cuarto.

-¡Estas hermosa!- La joven le regaló una sonrisa.

Su madre le ayudó a colocarse el collar y ambas salieron del cuarto para ir al patio, donde se encontraban solo sus familiares y amigos. La fiesta estuvo agradable, la peliazul pasó la mayor parte en compañía de sus amigos hasta que estos y los demás invitados se retiraron. Quedando solo Tigths, sus padres, el viejo Omori y Jaco, estos dos últimos se quedarían a dormir.

La adolescente se acerca al anciano con la intención de preguntarle sobre las demás esferas.

-Omori- El llamado la mira- ¿Puede venir a mi cuarto?, quiero mostrarle unas esferas que encontré.

El anciano la siguió, al igual que el resto de la familia. La peliazul mostró las esferas, el anciano visualizó los objetos extraños por unos segundos.

-Son esferas del dragón- Habló el anciano.

-¿Para qué sirven?- Preguntó la adolescente.

-Para conceder un deseo, siempre y cuando reúnas las siete esferas y digas el conjuro mágico, lo cual harás que aparesca Shenlong, ese dragón te concederá un deseo, sin límite de reglas.

-¿Sin límites?

-Exacto-Las palabras le iluminaron sus hermosos ojos azules, las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, renacían, ya sabía cuál era su deseo, solo habría que reunir todos esos objetos mágicos.

La mañana se veía hermosa en el monte Paos, lugar en donde vivía el joven de cabello alborotado, en una pequeña casita. Su única compañía eran los animales y el recuerdo de su abuelito fallecido.

Luego de una gloriosa caza, caminaba en dirección a su casita.

Estaba tan concentrado en el camino, que no se percató que un carro se acercaba a su camino, ya era demasiado tarde en cuando se dio cuenta, el carro lo atropelló sin querer. Gracias a su fuerza no quedo sin ningún rasguño superficial, solo un dolor no tan fuerte en el abdomen; Todo lo contrario al carro, que se dio una vuelta y perdió algunas de sus partes. Por suerte, ella quedó viva.

Se queda callado y solo observa a un ser salir lentamente adolorido del objeto extraño que jamás había visto en su corta vida. Sacó su báculo sagrado y se puso en guardia.

-¡Kakarotto!- La joven se acerca corriendo hacía él. La felicidad es inmensa al saber que está con vida.

-¡Atrás!- La joven detiene su pasó, confundida.

-Kakarotto, soy Bulma.

-¡Mi nombre es Son Goku!

-¿Goku?

-¡Sí deseas mi pescado, tendrás que pelear!

-No quiero tu pescado, Kakarotto.

-Go-ku, mi nombre es Goku, por cierto, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-¿Cómo llegaste?, el planeta Vegeta fue destruido.

\- ¿Planeta Vegeta?, yo soy de la Tierra, te confundes de persona.

-Supongo que tendré que seguirte el juego- Habla para sí misma.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, Goku...Y dime, ¿Vives solo?

-Sí, antes vivía con mi abuelito, pero falleció- Se acerca a la joven, sin dejar de observar su trasero, sin ningún pudor, le levanta la falda. Esta saltó de lo asustada y se alejó a cinco pasos de él.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, pervertido?!

-No tienes cola, ¿Qué clase de ser eres?

-¡Una mujer!

-¿Una mujer?...Cierto, mi abuelito me dijo que si conocía una, la tratará bien.

\- Pues hazle caso.

El joven se acerca al pescado tirado, lo carga, mira con una sonrisa a la bella joven.

-¡Sígueme, te daré de comer!

La joven lo siguió, aunque él no la recordara, se sentía llena de felicidad por poder volver a ver a su mejor amigo, ese que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, ya sea porque se sintiera triste o contenta.

Al ingresar a la humilde morada, los ojos de la jovencita se iluminaron, se acerca entusiasmada a la bola anaranjada, la cogió y saltó alegre.

-¡La encontré, la encontré!

-¡Deja a mi abuelito!- Le arrebata la esfera- Este es un recuerdo de mi abuelito, ni una chica puede tocarlo.

\- Necesito tu esfera.

-¿Para qué?

\- Verás, estoy recolectando las siete esferas del dragón, hasta el momento voy tres, bueno, contando la que llevas.

\- ¿Tienes más?

\- Sí, mira – Saca de su canguro las dos bolas.

\- ¡Están que lanzan una luz!

\- Seguro eso es lo que pasa cuando se juntan.

\- ¿Por qué quieres reunirlas?

\- Para pedir un deseo, según lo que me contó un amigo, al reunir las siete esferas, un dragón aparecerá, el cual te concederá un deseo sin límites.

\- ¿Qué piensas pedir?

\- Que reviva a mi novio.

-¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

-Novio es la persona con la que llevas una relación con el propósito de casarse.

\- ¿Qué es casarse?

\- Es cuando dos personas deciden unir sus vidas por siempre. Por favor Kakarotto, digo Goku, él es muy importante para mí

-No te la puedo regalar, es de mi abuelito.

\- No quiero que me la regales, solo quiero que me la prestes, una vez pedido mi deseo, te la devuelvo. Por cierto, ¿No deseas acompañarme? Los viajes ilustran y podrías ser más fuerte.

-¿Mas fuerte?... De acuerdo, pero yo llevó mi esfera.

\- ¡Gracias!- Lo abrasa, a lo cual el muchacho se sonroja y degusta del aroma que emana la piel de la joven, huele tan bien.

Alegre, la joven le pide que retroceda unos cinco pasos, ya que iba a sacar su moto de la capsula Hoy Poi para usarlo como medio de transporte. Él joven queda asombrado al ver que dicho objeto sale una cosa enorme, cosa prácticamente imposible, a lo cual, llega a la conclusión que es una bruja, y a juzgar por su apariencia, una bruja buena.

El recorrido en busca de la esfera más cercanas se postergó hasta que el atardecer se hizo presenta, por lo tanto, los adolescentes se detuvieron para buscar un lugar confortante para descansar, mañana comenzarían con su aventura. Ahora solo deseaban descansar, pararon en un lugar desolado, había arbustos y plantas no tan llamativas, de colores comunes pero lindas, tampoco había señal de animales salvajes, lugar perfecto para pasar la noche.

El joven avisa a la joven que iría a buscar hojas suaves, está por su parte lo detiene, diciéndole que no era necesario, ya que poseía una casa dentro de las cápsulas que creó su padre. El joven incrédulo, retrocede unos pasos y contempla lo que hace la chica. Como por arte de magia, una casa mediana aparece de la nada, ¿En verdad no era una bruja?, se preguntaba, la joven le vuelve a explicar la utilidad de ese invento. Queda más sorprendida al saber que su amigo de la infancia desconocía muchas cosas creadas por el ser humano, desde la electricidad artificial hasta la caja de imágenes, como llamó el muchacho al televisor, si que esto era algo nuevo para él.

El nauseabundo olor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico interrumpe sus pensamientos, alguien necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Amablemente lo invita a darse una ducha en el cuarto de baño, lugar que lo lleva. Antes que la joven se retire del baño, el joven la llama confundido, ya que no sabía cómo usar la regadera, mejor dicho, la ducha. No duda en darle las instrucciones debidas

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es desvestirte- Da media vuelta y se dirige a la ducha- Entras aquí- La señala- Giras la perilla y automáticamente saldrá agua, luego te aseas, eso sí debes saber ¿No?- Voltea para ver al joven, se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al verlo completamente desnudo, aquello provoca que sus mejillas se pongan de un color carmesí y su corazón late más rápido de lo usual- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Tú dijiste que me desvistiera- Responde confundido por su actitud.

\- ¡Sí, pero ahora no, eso hazlo cuando me retire... ¿Qué no te han dicho que una mujer no puede ver a un hombre desnudo, a menos que sea su pareja y viceversa?!

\- La desnudez es algo natural, no le veo lo malo.

-¡Degenerado! ¡Yo me largo!-Se dirige a la salida- ¡No demores mucho que luego es mi turno!

El joven no tardó mucho en bañarse, una vez que salió del cuarto de baño, la joven entró. Necesitaba un baño de espumas para liberarse de la tensión.

-Y pensar que el primer hombre desnudo que vería sería Vegeta- Dice para sí misma, con las mejillas que se le ponen coloradas de tan solo recordar al joven desnudo.

\- Vegeta es tu novio ¿Verdad?

Da un salto al escuchar ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar?, se tapa sus pechos blanquecinos para evitar ser vistos, lástima que el joven ya los vio, y no solo fueron sus montes lo único que vio.

-¡¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar al baño mientras que una chica se asea?!

-Lo siento, pero pensé en hacerte compañía.

-¡No necesito de tu compañía, ahora largo!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes.

-¡LARGO!

No pasó ninguna dificultad luego del resto del día.

 _Tres semanas después_

Era un día soleado, esos que te daban ganas de ir a un bañario y disfrutar del día.

El joven disfrutaba de la vista y la joven conducía con los audífonos puestos, escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas. Deja de conducir al ver una tortuga en un estado crítico. Se acercan a ella con la intensión de ayudarle, el animal en una voz débil pide un poco de agua, pedido que no tarde en llegar.

-¿De dónde eres tortuguita?- Pregunta el joven.

-Soy del mar, me he desviado- Dice un poco nostálgico.

-Si quieres te podemos llevar, ¿Verdad Bulma?

-Estamos ocupados para llevarla, a menos que el mar sea el que está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

-¡Es ese!- Exclama alegre la tortuga.

\- Bueno- Responde la joven, mientras que se monta a su moto.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al hermoso mar azul que los invitaba a refrescarse un rato, el joven queda maravillado ante esa inmensa porción de agua que jamás había visto en su corta vida, sin duda este viaje cada vez le estaba gustando, a pesar de tener algunas discusiones con la joven, discusiones que le causaba gracia, el carácter de su amiga le resultaba chistoso, le encantaba su compañía, ella era especial, aun así la quería de todas formas, mientras tanto, la muchacha maldecía por no haber empacado su traje de baño, compraría uno al visitar la primera tienda de ropa.

La tortuga, agradecida por la ayuda brindada, le pide a los jóvenes que esperaran un rato, los adolescentes asiente y esperan a la tortuga que tarda más de quince minutos en llegar, esta vez llega acompañada de un anciano de estatura mediana, sin nada de cabello, gafas de sol, vestimenta veraniega y un bastón en su mano derecha. Saluda cordialmente a los jóvenes, agradece por haber traído a su tortuga perdida y se presenta con el nombre de Rochi, los adolescentes no demoran en presentarse también.

-Maestro Rochi, los regalos- Dice la tortuga impaciente.

-¡Oh, cierto!- Agacha su mirada y se acaricia la barbilla- ¡Ya sé!...!Nube voladora, ven a mí!

En unos segundos, una nube de color amarillo aparece sobre los espectadores, el anciano comienza a hablarles sobre esta interesante nube, la cual tiene como nombre ¨Nube Kinton¨, la cual permitía que se subieran a ella solo las personas que disponía de un corazón puro.

Sin más que decir, Goku se acerca a la nube, la contempla un rato, salta hacia ella y se va volando.

La joven lo ve alejarse, sin duda es un buen regalo.

-¿Y mi regalo señor?-Pregunta Bulma.

-¡Ah, cierto!...No se me ocurre nada.

-¡¿Qué es lo que lleva colgado de su cuello?!- No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, es una esfera del dragón, su sonrisa es notoria.

\- Es un piedra preciosa ¿Verdad?...La encontré hace cien años debajo del mar.

\- La quiero, quiero esa esfera señor. ¿Me la regala?

\- No lo sé, es una belleza y no te la puedo dar tan fácilmente, se que vale mucho de dinero y por eso la quieres.

\- Pero usted dijo que me daría un premio, no es justo que solo a Goku le dé y a mí no.

\- Sí, pero la esfera vale más que la nube. Tendrías que hacerme un favor.

En ese instante, aparece el joven, quien se acerca a ellos y escucha la conversación.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué favor desea?- Nota al anciano sonrojarse y reírse sutilmente.

-Quiero que tú...Me muestres tus bragas.

-¡Es usted un demente!- Resopla la chica.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pedir eso maestro? Es solo una niña!-Reclama la tortuga.

-¿Qué es braga?-Pregunta Goku.

\- Es eso o nada, tú decides.

\- Pues, no creo que a la policía le guste escuchar que un hombre acose a una jovencita.

\- No te creerán- Dice el viejo nervioso.

-Goku ha escuchado todo, el se pondrá en su contra. Tiene todas las de perder anciano. Así que deme esa esfera y nada paso- Le regala una sonrisa triunfante.

-Désela maestro Rochi, no le conviene dañar su imágen.

-Solo por esta vez , engreída- Le entrega la esfera.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Salta de alegría- ¡Mira Goku, una esfera del dragón!

-¡Genial, ya encontramos una más!

-¿Esfera del dragón?- Pregunta el anciano.

-Las esferas del dragón son unos objetos que cumple deseos si reúnes las siete- Responde la joven.

-Debí vendértela.

-Buenos, es hora de irnos, muchas gracias por todo- Dice la joven.

-¡Esperen!...Muchacho, lo que traes detrás de tu espalda es el báculo sagrado ¿Verdad?

-Así es, me lo regaló mi abuelito, Son Gohan.

-¡¿Son Gohan?!...El fue mi discípulo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, él me contó una vez que había adoptado a un muchacho, luego de eso no lo he vuelto a ver ¿Cómo está?

-Muerto.

-Oh, lo siento...Al parecer te has quedado huérfano, si deseas puedes vivir conmigo luego de tu búsqueda, podría entrenarte y hacerte más fuerte. Claro si deseas.

-¡Eso sería genial!

Goku y Bulma se despiden del maestro Rochi y la tortuga y emprenden su aventura en busca de los objetos místicos, aun faltaba mucho por recorrer.

NA:Pido disculpas por haber demorado en actualizar, este capítulo se me borró unas tres veces y me costó volverlo a escribir, por eso la demora xD, dese entonces escribo en mi libreta :v. Espero que haya quedado bien. Respecto a la historia, la busqueda de las esferas es solo esta primera parte y una parte pequeña en el siguiente capítulo,falta para que Vegeta aparezca y como ya lo mencione antes (Creo) habrá GokuxBulmaxVegeta. Sigan disfrutando y le pondré el sabroso Lemon 7u7r

Los capítulos ya están terminados, solo falta pasarlos del papel a la pc, lo cual es mucho trabajo y por eso demoraré, además me falta actualizar lo demás fics, espero su comprensión. En especial a los que me ha estado enviando mensajes pidiendo ya la segunda parte. Gracias por seguir la historia, no saben los feliz que me hace saber que mi trabajo les agrada. Y si desean hacerme una consulta o corregir algo que no les parece bueno, no duden en decírmelo, ya que mi intención es aprender cada vez y más y hacerles pasar un buen momento.

Disculpar los errores ortográficos, de redacción, soy una pinche novata, no lo olviden.

Gracias por leer, les deseo un feliz día, noche, madrugada, a la hora que lean esto xD y nos leemos :3

Bye.


End file.
